destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
POTF Battle Mastery
<--Soldier Class Battle Mastery is the better wielding of armor and weapons through passive abilities that increase your effectiveness with a given weapon or armor. When equipping multiple pieces of armor and shields the 'armor type' of the soldier is decided by the shield while the shield is maintained and by garments when the shield is broken, except for unique abilities referring to head armor. Boots and gloves do NOT contribute to determining the armor type of a character. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. A soldier can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that skill tree. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the soldier to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Battle Mastery Force (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Attacks made with, penalties, bonuses, and requirement checks for weapons with 5 or less Range are decided by STR rather than ACC; this doesn't apply to weapons with DEX requirements. -- -- Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 armor if the soldier has Unarmored equipment equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 armor if the soldier has Light Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 armor if the soldier has Medium Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Allows the soldier to use Heavy Armor. For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 armor if the soldier has Heavy Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- -- Arms Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with light-rated (.5H and 1H) artillery weapons. -- -- Arms Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with heavy-rated (1.5H and 2H) artillery weapons. -- -- Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with grenades, landmines, rocket-launchers, and other explosives. -- -- Battle Mastery (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with melee weapons not classified as sabres or lances, throwing and ranged weapons, and other unclassified weapons. -- -- -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes